ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. History Big Chill's DNA was obtained sometime prior to Alien Force. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Big Chill was unlocked by the prototype Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In Save the Last Dance, Big Chill took over Ben's personality to lay eggs, which hatched into 14 Necrofriggians. Big Chill - Hologram (Cloaked).png|Big Chill's (clocked) hologram on the prototype Omnitrix Big Chill - Hologram (Uncloaked).png|Big Chill's (unclocked) hologram on the prototype Omnitrix Big Chill - Silhouette.png|Big Chill's silhouette on the prototype Omnitrix Big Chill - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Big Chill's (clocked) hologram on the Ultimatrix Big Chill - Hologram (Ultimatrix; uncloaked).png|Big Chill's (unclocked) hologram on the Ultimatrix Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. 'Ben as Big Chill' 'Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien' Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. ''Heroes United Big Chill has a paler color scheme. The patches on his body are not symmetrical. He also has five fingers instead of four and they are less pointed. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '16 year old' Big Chill has a much more muscular build and is more hunched over, also having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extends over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a larger hood and the robe goes down to his ankles instead of his knees. Big Chill wears a green belt with a white stripe and the Omnitrix symbol on his waist. '15 year old' Big Chill looks exactly the same as his 16 year old, but he lacks the belt and the prototype Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Big Chill (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Big Chill in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Big Chill (Heroes United).png|Big Chill in ''Heroes United Big Chill (Omniverse; 15 year old).png|15 year old Big Chill in Omniverse Big Chill (Omniverse).png|Big Chill in Omniverse 'Albedo as Big Chill' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Albedo as Big Chill looks identical to Ben as Big Chill. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Albedo as Big Chill now has red eyes. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Albedo as Big Chill looks just like Ben as Big Chill, but has a paler color scheme and red eyes. He wears the same belt, but red instead of green. Big Chill (Alien Force; Albedo).png|Albedo as Big Chill in Alien Force Big Chill (Ultimate Alien; Albedo).png|Albedo as Big Chill in Ultimate Alien Big Chill (Omniverse; Albedo).png|Albedo as Big Chill in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of releasing an icy breath, able to encase a target completely in ice. His breath is very powerful, strong enough to blow the Rust Bucket II off a cliff. Big Chill can become intangible, allowing him to phase through solid matter. Big Chill can generate ice on a surface by touching it. He can also project ice generating beams from his hands, which he can can control. He can also selectively cause objects to freeze by phasing through them. Big Chill has enhanced strength, able to effortlessly rip apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill is able to bite through metal. Big Chill has enhancing eating, able to eat metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders and serving trays, as well as drinking molten steel. Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold and radiation. Big Chill can survive underwater and in the vacuum of space. Big Chill can use his feet to grip things while flying. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who are also intangible, as intangibility cancels intangibility. The only tangible objects that are able to touch Big Chill while intangible are the Rust Bucket II's netting, Vilgax's glove and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he has to remember to use his intangibility. Big Chill is unable to consume rock. Big Chill can be harmed by electricity, even while intangible. Big Chill can be hypnotised and eaten by Hypnotick. Trivia *Since Necrofriggians reproduce every 80 years and Ben was taken over by Big Chill to do this in 2011 (age 15), Big Chill will be due to do this again in 2091, when Ben will be 95 years old. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Characters with Ice Breath Category:Characters with Ice Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Temperature Immunity Category:Characters with Radiation Immunity Category:Characters with Ice Generation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Characters with Underwater Respiration Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Eating Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Alternate Versions of Big Chill